normal_bootsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Block Panel at SGC 2014
Hidden Block all met for the first time in person at SGC 2014, and had a panel. Jeff was sick for the panel however. Date: '''23rd July 2014 '''Link: '''http://hiddenblock.com/video/hidden-block-panel-at-sgc-2014/ Synopsis The crowd demands a group hug, and they comply. Jared tries to join in, and the Hidden Block crew yell at him! SpaceHamster is ill, and couldn't make it to the panel. Yungtown says to give Jeff some Space(Hamster)! Jimmy films the audience saying "Feel better Jeff", and they start chanting "Get well soon". Jimmy, Balrog, Yungtown, Caddicarus, and Brutalmoose all introduce themselves. Each person will ask the audience for a particular question for that member. The first question is a joke question asking Jimmy what is his favorite Pokemon. Balrog sees someone dressed as Slender Man, and asks if it is the same person from last year, as they scared him. '''Q: Jimmy: There seems to be an inside joke between you and Tomashi about being siblings on Tumblr, where did that start? A: It was a post on some website said that they were brother and sister, with a picture of his actual sister. People kept on asking them more, so Jimmy played along. Q: Balrog: Your followers love hashtags. Where did that come from, and weren't you going to start banning people for using them? A: It was funny at first with the running gag. He doesn't know where it started. Q: Yungtown: Are you ever going to make a sequel to Sonic and Tails fanfic? A: Just because you asked, I'll do it. It is the next person's birthday, and Caddy jumps up and hugs him. All he wanted was a hug. Q: Brutalmoose: Do you buy all your purple shirts at wholesale? A: He buys them at Target because he has class! Q: ALL: This question came from Slender Man. Do any of you happen to live near a forest? A: Brutalmoose raises his hand! Balrog reluctantly does too! They all pick their next group of people. Q: Yungtown: How did you come up with the idea for Skate Town? A: He spends most of the time in the concept stage where he tries to form many ideas. He would be terrible doing what the other Hidden Block guys do, so he tries to find a bunch of unique ideas for his videos. He spends many hours with his friend Todd, and sometimes Shane (who is usually asleep). There is a lot of time devoted to the concept idea. The next person congratulates Caddy for getting out of his parent's garage. Q: Caddicarus: What do you plan to do now that you have a house? A: That would be telling. He likes to surprise his fans. He has "big things" coming. Q: Are there any more plans for Game Squad? A: Now that Jeff works for PBGGameplay, that is where he spends most of his time. He wants to bring it back. Jared yells out 'Game Squad'. Q: ALL: What are your thoughts on how women are being portrayed in video games right now? A: Brutalmoose thinks there is some progress with women being given better lead roles. Jimmy says that there aren't many up to his standards yet. People are asking for stronger women lead characters. Q: ALL: If you could go back in time and replace a fictional character, and play with it a little bit, who would it be? He is pretty sure Yungtown's answer would be Space Jam. A: Yungtown says that he already knows the answer and is correct. Jimmy would say Captain America. Balrog says Lucas with the power glove from The Wizard. Brutalmoose says the guy from Rubber that rolls around and makes people explode. Caddicarus doesn't know. Q: ALL: What is your favorite movie that has just come out recently, and are there any movies that are coming out that you are looking forward to or scared of. A: Brutalmoose says the last film he watched was X-Men. He didn't like it. Yungtown says Planes Fire and Rescue. Caddicarus doesn't care about the movies that are coming out. The next person says that he has been watching them all since their early days. Jimmy apologises. Caddy is surprised that Hidden Block even happened. Q: How do you think YouTube has changed the course of your life? A: Brutalmoose. It's cool to be able to work at your own pace. He would probably do more filming, as he has a degree in filming. Caddy was working with Sky TV. The whole YouTube thing was going on in the background. Suddenly, Hidden Block happened, and Normal Boots happened, and Caddy got to a point where he could live off of it. Yungtown was getting a Bacholors Degree. It was very hard, and he graduated in three years. He thought that YouTube was something he could do, and was inspired by Balrog and Jimmy. Balrog was in high school working at McDonalds. He got so in-depth in his research, that he decided to make videos about it. It was always his passion. Right now he is in college. Jimmy would probably just be watching videos, and he started when he was in high school. He used to swim a lot. A fan got Brutalmoose a Mystery Science Theater sticker. They ask for more questions. Q: Jimmy: There is a Pokemon X and Y competition, and he asks Jimmy what to put into his last slot, and what moves to have. Jimmy answers that he should keep Hyper Beam. Q: ALL: If he wanted to do reviews on YouTube, how do you make it great? A: Brutalmoose directs him to his go-to video. Start making stuff, and learn what works and what doesn't. Structure your thoughts as well as you can. Take criticism, but know what is criticism and what is trolling. Don't quit, and don't read the comments. Q: Brutalmoose: What is the story behind the tattoo? A: When he was moving to Washington, his sister wanted matching tattoos. She picked out on, and she has it in the same spot. Q: How did you know that you wanted to form Hidden Block? A: Balrog asked Jimmy if he wanted to start a Nintendo website. Jimmy replied " I guess". Yungtown was a nobody before Hidden Block, so he was grateful to be a part of Hidden Block. Brutalmoose reached out to Caddy. Jeff was the last person to agree, and was the first one asked. He was reluctant about it. He only agreed once everyone else was there. Q: Balrog: About a month ago you made a video for an eShop game, and I commented, and you responded with "hahahaha die". What if I gave the game to you in person? A: Balrog hugs them and takes the game. The next person responds to Yungtown's tweets very quickly, and is his biggest fan. Yungtown is flattered, and is glad his biggest fan is here. They hug. Q: In your top 10 Christmas videos, you referred to Game Theory as ridiculous. How much heat did you get? A: It's like calling someone in school a "poo-poo face". A lot more than he expected to get. He was discussing the Majora's Mask theory, and was so tired of people talking about Majora's Mask. He was trying to make fun of the Zelda community rather than poking fun at Game Theory. He wanted people to say something new, and Yungtown just made something up rather than talking about an actual theory. Q: What is it like talking to someone not face to face and then this panel happening. A: Caddicarus ran at the others, and they stared at him. Brutalmoose didn't even know what was going on. Caddy just spent all his time overwhelmed, and spent time with the other Hidden Block guys. Brutalmoose says that everyone is how he expected them to be like. Jimmy had met some of them at PAX last year, and Caddy is a ball of energy. Balrog thought it was awesome meeting everyone for the first time. They all choose more people to ask questions. Q: Caddy: Do you play any more music videos? A: The only reason why he hasn't done any lately is because it is all still at home, and connected with nails, so he doesn't want to ruin the carpet. He has only done a few, but he would love to do some more. Q: If there is one game that you could play again as a remastered game just to relive all the fun you had, what would you play? A: Brutalmoose misses World War 2 shooters. Yungtown would like a remaster version of the original Donkey Kong Country. Balrog says Battletoads. Jimmy says The World Ends with You. Q: ALL What do you think is the highest quality video you have ever made? A: Brutalmoose directs people to Sim Town. Caddy enjoyed making Bratz. He wanted to destroy the game, and it is buried in his garden still. He has a long time to make it too. Yungtown is proud of his Zelda videos because they mean the most to him. Balrog says the History of The Legend of Zelda video. The script took him a year and a half to make. He did a lot of research, and got his friend to help out. His favorite one to make was the Shovel Knight video. Jimmy directs people to his Pokemon Black and White review because those are his favorites, and he really liked how the videos turned out. Q: How did you guys come up with your YouTube names? A: Caddy: "I sat down and thought of it!" His name is Caddick, so he just made it apart from that. Brutalmoose had it is his PSN name. There is a person with PSN name called Caddicarus, and it is not Caddy, so don't add them. Yungtown. He came up with the name when he was 15 or 16, and was coming up with alias names. He lived in Atlanta, and moved to a small town. He was young at the time, and came up with Yung Town, and he liked the name. Balrog. In Cave Story, Balrog's favorite character is Balrog because he looks like a suitcase! He chose him. Jimmy. "It takes a lot of thinking to come up with NintendoFanFTW." Q: Brutalmoose: What are your thoughts on Splatoon? A: Anyone who followed Brutalmoose's live tweets would know that he got sick of it, after they spent five hours talking about it. Jimmy is told that he is short, and he replies that he is the same height as Balrog. That fan did not get a hug. Q: What is your opinion on the GTA series? A: Caddy couldn't relate to anything that was going on, and it wasn't doing anything for him. He is intrigued by GTA5. He is confused at why people think GTA4 is terrible. Q: If you had to choose between 100 duck sized horses or 1 horse sized duck to have as a pet, which one and why? A: Caddy - Ducks are awesome. Yungtown - Ducks are gross. Brutalmoose - Which one could I sell for more money? Caddy - imagine what the sound of the quack. Jimmy - Duck sized horses. Why would you not want those? He wants to just watch them! Balrog - the duck so he could ride on it. Q: Who would win in a fight between Caddy and Brutalmoose. A: Caddy wants to find out, and gets up. Q: Would you consider having Classic Sonic Fan on your show? A: Yungtown: Yes! Q: Caddy: What's the deal with the hair. A: He has thought about doing it for a while, and made a joke about it in his Max Payne video. He likes his hair how it is now, and is keeping it like that. Q: Would you do a competition with Normal Boots? A: They want to. Q: Who is your favorite female video game character? A: Jimmy - Shiki Misaki - The World Ends with You Yungtown - Faith - Mirror's Edge Brutalmoose - Freddy Fish Caddy - he doesn't know Q: Caddy: When will we see a new Retrospect? A: He doesn't want people to know. The camera died during the last question. Category:Hidden Block Category:Panels